User blog:Elgb333/Jason Voorhees vs Casey Jones
Today in Deadliest Fiction we will be pitting two hockey mask-wearing warriors. Jason Voorhees: The Unstoppable undead serial killer from Camp Crystal Lake, whose bloody trail of body count has put other slashers to shame. vs Casey Jones: Sports-themed violence-prone vigilante from Brooklyn, who helped the Ninja Turtles save the world countless of times. Which one will rise, which one will fall. But the question is... which of the two gets a new mask afterwards! No rules... No safety... No mercy... It's a duel to the death... To decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees was a silent, undead, unstoppable killing machine, and iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. He has killed over 150 people over years. Jason's hockey mask is based on a Detriot Red Wings goaltender mask. Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counselors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counselors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorizing the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse. Melee 1='Machete' Jason's most favorite and iconic weapon in the series. A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. Since his first appearance, Jason has been using this knife to cut, slash, and stab his victims with ferocity. * 18 inches * Metal blade * Smooth single edge |-|Melee 2='Axe' An axe (US also ax) is an implement that has been used for millennia to shape, split and cut wood; to harvest timber; as a weapon; and as a ceremonial or heraldic symbol. The axe has many forms and specialised uses but generally consists of an axe head with a handle, or helve. It is often decorated in vivid colors that makes it easy to spot. Based on the design, Jason's axe is probably designed for splitting wood. Jason's axe has a wooden handle that is easy to grip with less slip. Jason can use it either to kill or hack into barricades such as doors and walls. * 12 inches * Single edge axe blade |-|Melee 3='Meat cleaver' Also known as the butcher knife, a meat cleaver is a large knife with a rectangular blade. The primary purpose for the knife is for cutting through meat and bone. As such, the knife has a heavy blade for cutting, but no point. While it is not intended to be used as a weapon, like the Kitchen Knife, the fact that it is a common knife and has a heavy blade capable of delivering heavy strikes that can cut through flesh and bone mean that the weapon is sometimes utilized as a murder weapon. * 12 inches * Single edge with no thrusting point |-|Side Weapons='Grass cutter' and Icepick A grass cutter is a tool which uses a blade for cutting grass and other plants near objects, or on steep or irregular terrain. It consists of a cutting head at the end of a long shaft with a handle or handles and sometimes a shoulder strap. Like the chainsaw, the grass cutter is gasoline powered, and it emits a very loud noise that makes stealth impossible. Although sharp enough to dismember limbs and cut open flesh, it is a very slow heavy weapon, and its maneuverability is very limited. The Ice Pick is a household tool which could serve as a stabbing weapon. Although the damage it causes are minimal, it can still kill by multiple stabs, and targeting specific areas such as the neck and head. It is capable of piercing the skull with little effort. * Wooden handle * 6 inches straight point |-|Range='Speargun' Jason doesn't use guns, but occasionally uses a speargun. A speargun is a single-shot underwater fishing implement designed to fire a spear at fish. The basic components of a speargun are: A spear, a stock/barrel, and a handle/grip containing a trigger mechanism and is usually propelled by air. Jason uses a speargun on at least 2 occasions to silently kill his victims. The speargun is strong enough to penetrate skull and even a whole body, and can impale its victims on walls like a pin cushion. * 5 meters * Single shot |-|Special='Supernatural powers' Being resurrected as an undead, Jason is very hard to kill. He can survive a lot, from physical damage to even firearms. He has a healing factor that allows him to regain lost tissues. The healing time varies but is largely slow acting. He is however, not invincible. His flesh reacts the same way as any normal human flesh. His rampage is heavily dependent on his body, and destroying his body would theoretically stop him. He has been incapacitated by chaining him to the bottom of a lake or impaling him through the head, suggesting that there are limits to his regenerative ability. He can be stopped by decapitation, dismemberment, and getting his body ripped to shred or exploded to bits. Worse, is that he has a psychological fear of natural bodies of water such as lakes. Aside from his durability, Jason can also use his superhuman strength. He is capable of ripping a girl in two, smashing a guy's head into paste with only his bare hands, and can even shove plastic toys into a person's skull easily. Casey Jones Casey Jones is a vigilante who is a little nuts. A master martial artist, he uses sports equipment to fight and often wears a hockey mask. Casey's a close human ally of the Turtles and is also a very good friend to them, and he also often acts as a big brother-figure to them. When Jones was young, his father, Herb, owned a shop. A group of Purple Dragon members (lead by a young Hun) burned the shop down, killed his father and took his mother and sister hostage. The badly beaten Casey refused to lay down and take Hun’s blows. He attacked Hun with a knife, stabbing him in the neck. Enraged, Hun had beaten him to within an inch of his life. It seemed that the beating he took from Hun as a teenager resulted in several mental and emotional disorders, explaining his often violent and erratic behavior. New York City, where Jones is from, was overrun by criminals. Enticed by examples from TV, Casey decided to do something about the crime in the streets. After equipping himself with a hockey mask and various sports clubs, he began his vigilante campaign. He started his career with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when he ran into Raphael beating up a pair of muggers. When Raphael let them go, he proceeded to "finish them off" but was stopped by Raphael. The two clashed but eventually helped each other take down additional muggers that appeared after their fight. Later, he comes to the aid of the Turtles, Splinter and April O'Neil when they are attacked by the resurrected Shredder at April's home. The seven escape, and retreat to a farmhouse in Northampton, Massachusetts that once belonged to Casey's grandmother. Casey "officially" becomes a part of the Turtles' family around this point, and the farmhouse acts as a second home to them all for some time. At first he and April are not really close, but over time they came closer and closer. In the Mirage series, Casey is extremely violent, even more so than Raphael, but mellows throughout the course of the series. Being a valuable ally to the Turtles, Casey has proven himself in fighting their enemies such as ninjas, mutants, aliens, cyborgs and other supernatural beings. Melee 1='Dual baseball bats' The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. It is a simple and lightweight bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. The baseball bat is strong enough to smash a person's skull with one swipe. Casey uses an assortment of baseball bat, and uses the ones made out of steel for extra damage. He also tips it with nails and barbwire for additional lethality. He is skilled in using two bats at once, and can use them in a kali-like fashion during combat. * 42 inches * Metal * Rigged with nails and barbwire for extra lethality. |-|Melee 2='Hockey stick' Being a professional hockey player, the hockey stick is Casey's favorite weapon. Not only is it lightweight, but it is strong enough to be a deadly bludgeoning weapon in the hands of Casey Jones. Casey uses its curved head to trip his opponents, disarm them and can even get them close or break necks. Casey himself is shown to be strong enough to decapitate anyone with the hockey stick's blade. Casey also occasionally bring with him small items that can be used as dangerous projectile weapons by swiping it with his hockey stick. And he's strong enough to knock or even kill someone with those improvised projectile weapon. * 78 inches with a 15 inches blade * Curved blade used to trip, disarm, drag, and kill opponents. * Can also be used as a lethal projectile thrower. |-|Melee 3='Golf club' A golf club is a club used to hit a golf ball in a game of golf. Each club is composed of a shaft with a grip and a weighted club head. The most lethal ones are made out of hard iron, that is strong enough to break bones and smash open skulls with a swipe. Casey Jones is highly trained with this weapon, and aside from bludgeoning his weapons, he has been known to use the clubs as a form of disarming weapons, seen when he was up against the foot clan ninjas. He can also use the legth and the weighted head to trip his opponents to the ground. * 36-40 inches * Weighted head used to bash skulls. * Used by Casey to disarm and trip opponents. |-|Side Weapons='Sledgehammer' and Cricket bat Also hidden in his golf bag are other assortment of weaponry. A sledgehammer is a large, heavy, long handled hammer used for demolishing walls, breaking concrete or rocks, etc. The hammer has a large, somewhat rounded metal head, though it may angular pieces on the corners. The handle is often about three feet long, made of wood or a high-impact plastics. It is strong enough to shatter bones to fragments, and when hit against vital body parts, it will severely kill. * 40 inches * Weighted bludgeoning head A Cricket Bat is a bat used in the British sport cricket. The bat itself is traditionally made of willow, with a cane handle, though modern bats may be made from synthetic materials. While not as well known for the purpose as the Baseball Bat, a cricket bat could be used as an improvised weapon, having enough mass to cause severe blunt force trauma. Though it is known to be more fragile than a bat, and causes less damage than the latter. Casey has been using the cricket bat to go toe-to-toe and slap the Turtles in combat. * Semi-flat surface * Rubber grips * 38 inches |-|Range='Pipe Bombs' Casey has been known to be a demolition expert himself. A pipe bomb is a crude type of improvised explosive device consisting of a metal pipe with two endcaps filled with some sort of explosives, often black powder or ammonium nitrate, with some kind of fusing mechanism attached. Traditionally, the pipe bomb has been used for demolition, and can destroy infrastructures. Its also used as a grenade, typically armed with other improvised shrapnels, but its most dangerous aspects is its explosion. The fuse can be adjusted to a specific time, and like other bombs it can also be used for explosive traps. |-|Special='Martial Arts' and Peak Human Condition Even as a young kid, Casey Jones has been in numerous fist fights and beatings against other kids bigger and stronger than him. This allowed him to hone his body. Growing up, he self-trained himself in combat, from boxing, wrestling, street-fighting, self-defense, parkour, and melee weaponry. Being a talented hockey player, Casey is a marksmen with anything he can get his hands on. He constantly exercises in his gym-like apartment, and is noted by many to be of muscular physique. He is strong enough to fight against superpower monsters bigger than him, and came out on top. From then on, Casey devoted himself into fighting crime. He can beat up and outfight criminals who outnumbered him greatly. He knows various disarming techniques that allows him to disarm melee and firearms. He patrols the city at night in the alleyways and rooftops, and is agile enough to even dodge automatic fire. In their first meeting, Casey is talented enough to fight all the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to a standstill. As he became part of the Turtle family, he received other martial arts training from the Turtles and Master Splinter, such as judo, karate, and off course ninjutsu. He has proven himself to be a valuable ally to the Turtles, and the latter has used Casey as their muscle in their fight against ninjas, mutants, mercenaries, aliens, and other supernatural creatures. X-Factors Jason Voorhees vs Casey Jones 90-Strength and Durability-85 Casey Jones is a strong person. Though he isn't a superhuman in the traditional comic book sense, he's strong enough to lift other people over his head and throw them, break bones easily, smash open human skulls with his barehands, and knock someone out cold with his fists. His muscular body is further transformed by constant training and exercise. He has occasionally survived beatings, shootings and torture that could have killed a normal human being. But this is severely trumped by the unstoppable Jason Voorhees' insane superhuman strength and durability. The brute can dismember guts and limbs with his bare hads, and can easily rip a person in two. 60-Speed, Reflexes and Agility-93 Like many slashers, Jason is a slow slumbering killer. His victims constantly outrun him (his article in Friday the 13th wiki even go so far as to say he has a teleportation power which is BS). There were times even that Jason gets his ass knocked off like a bowling pin from time-to-time. It also doesn't help that his muscles and ligaments have been decaying for a very long time. Casey Jones on the other hand, is fast and agile. Being a parkour artist, he can run, climb and jump from high palces and can even keep up with the Ninja Turltes. He is fast enough to dodge automatic fire with his agility and reflexes. 65-Intelligence and Experience-85 Although an expert serial killer, Jason isn't really that much of a genius. Yes he can plan his attacks and kill his victims with artistic and exaggerated forms of death, but he constantly falls for traps and lures by his victims (bad writing). It also doesn't help that Jason is both mentally and psychologically unhealthy, with no formal education. Though he has fought against cops, military, and a telekinetic teen, most of his skills were unarmed and untrained pre-adolescent humans. Casey on the other hand, isn't the smartest of the group. But he has occasionally used his cunning to defeat other more powerful opponents than him. He can strategize with the Turtles, and can even lead assaults with his teammates. He is also a master detective, able to make deductions and track down even the worst criminals. 98-Brutality-75 In his first night out, Casey was a very violent vigilante. He always finishes of his targets with a swift and often very painful end. But after meeting with the Turtles, Casey has defected to the Good Side, and has mellowed down through the years. He even once had a depressiona fter accidentally killing a teenager sometime in the series. Although he won't hesitate to kill any scums and monsters if he wants to. Jason on the other hand, is a stone cold and calculating monster. He kills everyone he considers a threat. Though he has a soft spot for kids and dogs, the guy still tends to kill anyone for reasons even the creators doesn't know. 98-Stealth-95 Both these fighters are masters of stealth, and have been using this art in most of these battles. Though Jason has been pretty slow and silent over the years, and he did some pretty sweet stealth executions over the past 20 years, this is nothing compared to the vigilante and ninja training mastery Casey has. The guy is constantly on the run from his enemies and the police. Battle Prologue New York, 1:30 AM The nightlights blink as the people of Manhattan sleep soundly in the silent night. With the Shredder gone and the various gangs he controlled are in disarray, peace has finally come to this once violent neighbourhood. With the help of the vigilantes that roamed the city, peace reigned, and the former drug lords and criminals are nowhere to be seen. But there were always the sort of men that wanted to return to the Dark Ages. Seven men clouded in dark blue tight suits and red sashes stealthily approach a small loan’s bank in the middle of the night. Their ninja suits, red eyes and arms indicate that they are super powered members of the dangerous Foot Clan. One ninja boots his small laptop and pressed a bunch of codes to hack into the city’s security system, before all the lights and cameras shut down simultaneously throughout the streets. It was obvious that the night wasn’t going to be pretty. Now clouded and invisible, the ninjas then approached the door of the bank. They easily pick the lock of the old building. A young security guard, who unfortunately has seen the ninjas, made a rookie mistake of trying to stop them with politeness. But one bloodthirsty ninja quickly decapitates him with a fast sword slash. “Location is secured, ready to breach the vault,” the squad leader said, as they finally reach the big metal door and quickly installed the explosives. As one ninja was ready to punch the detonator, someone suddenly grabs his hand, lifts him up in the air, and breaks his fingers. The ninja yells in pain, and the others turn their heads. In front of them was a hulking vigilante hidden in the dark, his hockey mask glistening in the night. “You punks made a big mistake to show your face ‘round ere,” the vigilante said. “This is Casey Jones’ territory, and Casey Jones’ don’t like it when ninjas come making trouble in his territory,” he said before lifting the ninja above his head, and bending his spine with a loud snap. “Get him!” the leader foot clan said as they all attack Casey together. The vigilante just made a loud sigh, before throwing the ninja carcass at the squad, knocking three of them like bowling pins. Casey then grabs his hockey stick, and slams one ninja in the face, knocking him out. Another ninja wall jumps and lunges at him with a wakizashi, but Casey spin his body and slam the stick in his neck, putting the ninja out of action. The leader crept at Casey’s back and attacks him with a katana, but Casey just disarms him with his hockey stick. The unarmed leader ninja then makes a martial arts stance, but Casey just laughs his ass off and swipes the ninja to the wall, breaking all twelve ribs. “Ya know, for a buncha genetically engineered superninjas, you guys are really super weak,” Casey said, as he trips one attacking ninja with his stick, before slamming the blade into his chest. One ninja throws a bunch of shurikens at him, but Casey uses his hockey stick to return them back to the owner. “Gooongala!” Casey yells as he jumps in the air and quickly puts out the remaining foot clan ninjas with a well performed set of attacks. The ninjas were indeed fast in their assault, but Casey was faster. With the ninjas badly injured and moaning in the ground, Casey then purposely trips the alarm to get the police in the location. “Yo Donnie, all them ninja boys you said are taken care of. Didn’t even break a sweat. No need for the Turtles to be ‘ere. Just go back to sleep all of ya, and tell April I’m comin’ home,” Casey said on the phone. It was another wonderful night for the chivalrous vigilante. He always does his best to make a performance to the Turtles and his beloved April. “Gonna get some midnight hotdogs foist before going back home,” Casey thought. Even with the hooligans making trouble, the night still remained peaceful for the sleeping community; the kind of peace he’s been searching all his violent life. He takes his mask off and savoured the night. But as he was just leaving, he hears a loud screeching shout. He hears a call for help; a very urgent one. Behind him was a badly injured teenage lady, dragging her body in the road with blood dripping all over. “Heeeelp!!” she yells, trying to get anyone’s attention. Casey then comes into her aid, and catches her as she almost kisses the pavement. “Jesus lady, what the hell happened to ya?” Casey said in sympathy. The lady was in a bloody mess. Tears and spit were flowing from her face and half her blonde scalp was torn. She had multiple stab wounds in her abdomen, and to make things worse, her right arm was missing; ripped savagely from its socket. Whoever did this was enough to piss Casey off. Grabbing a needle of morphine, Casey injects the lady to keep her alive. He then patches her wound with first aid from his bag, but it won’t hold that long if the lady doesn’t get medical attention. “Damn it, I gotta get you to a hospital,” Casey said as he picks her up in his arms. But the young lady just pushed him aside and looked him straight in the face. “Please sir, my little brother is still there. We have to save him please. That monster... that monster! God please...” she said with pain. “Where is he? And who did this?” Casey asked with grudging curiosity. “I don’t know. But he had a mask too, just like you. We—were driving in the highway when he came. He just--- God he just flipped the car off the road and attacked us. He had a big blade and he butchered us. He killed Tom, and Charlie, and Tammy. But my little brother, I managed to hide him in a ditch. He’s still young; please you have to save him before he gets him too.” The lady then tightens her grip on Casey, and looked at his eyes with painful determination. “The road we were at is 2 miles in that direction. Call for help. Please he’s all I got left...” she said with her remaining strength, before finally losing consciousness. Casey knows fully well the importance of family to him. He lived his whole life as a mess and he lost his a family to violence. Though with almost no direction in his life but to use the same violence to his enemies, the Turtles and April managed to show him that he can still be part of a family. His mindset has now been switched, and he’ll do everything to save that kid. He first delivered the battered young lady to the hospital for medical attention, before setting off to get that bastard. Casey Jones finally arrived at the scene of the crime. It was a lonely road, with large trees covering each side, and the ground was moist and marsh. Nightlights illuminated the street barely. There was blood on the side of a road; a gory vicious looking crime scene. There was no sign of the vehicle, but the trees covered much of the street, and the kid may be anywhere. Then he hears a call from afar. A young man wearing a varsity jacket approached him. Just like the girl, this one was also covered in blood and had multiple stab wounds. The young man cried in relief as he saw Casey before falling on the ground visibly exhausted, as Casey tried to get to him. “Come, I’m getting you out of here.” “Help me... help us...” the young man said. “Were you with a kid?” “Y-yeah, little Jim, we had to hide him... hide him from that... God!” The young man tried to speak but the pain was just too much for him. “Please take him, forget about me, get the kid out of here first,” he said as he points his finger at a ditch far away. Casey looks, and spots in uneven darkness a scared little kid hiding in the wet bushes; scared, lost, and crying. Casey and the kid’s eye meet. Scared and traumatized, the kid made Casey remember his own childhood living in fear. Now, he is determined to save everyone from this mess. “I’ll get you BOTH out of ‘ere,” Casey said with determination. But then suddenly, the kid speedily stood up and waved his hands in surprise and frustration. “Mister watch out!” the kid warned them. Casey quickly looks back, and saw Jason Voorhees standing in the woods. His mask too shimmers in the night, while also aiming a speargun at them. Jason lets out a bolt, and quickly hits the young man in the spine. The man yelled a horrible cry like a banshee, before dying with tears fresh from his eyes. Little Jim quickly went back to his hiding place, covering his little ears and sobbing in fear. Casey stood up, hot rage filling his blood. Jason calmly lets out another spear, but Casey swiftly catches the spear with his hand and bends it with anger. “You son of a bitch! You’re dead! You’re fuckin’ dead!” Casey yells. His morals are now of, his rage besetting him. He’s going to kill this monster one way or another. There will be no mercy. Casey puts his mask back on and grabs his baseball bats. He swiftly jumps from tree to tree like a capuchin, using them as high ground. Jason looks in awe at his agile opponent, as Casey suddenly lunges at him with the bat and smashes it at Jason’s face. “Gooongala!!!” Notes * Battle will take place in neutral ground. Film version of Jason is used (pre-Final Friday), and the Mirage Comics version of Casey Jones (because IDW version is a wimp), so please don't mind the Title Card. * Votes must be in three paragraphs to be accepted. Proper grammar and spelling is a must. I will decide whether a vote will be accepted or not. * Battle ends when there's enough votes. Category:Blog posts